Tu presencia
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Inglaterra no sabía lo que depararía aquella mañana el destino al escuchar un ruido...


**Hi!**

**Aquí estoy con este pequeño drable... USUK... Cómo no xD**

**Y bueno, este fic se me vino (¿se me vino? ¡Dios! ¡Cada vez escribo peor!)... Este fic me vino a la mente cuando vi dos imágenes algo... tristes... Por lo menos a mí me arrancaron un par de lágrimas que subió cierta señorita a twitter... **

**Así que dedicado va a ella. Srta. Honda ( HetaliaPowah), mi hermanita pequeña, espero que te guste ^^**

**Y, tendría que haberlo subido hace unos tres días o cosa así... Pero me ha sido imposible, totalmente.**

**Así que bueno... Aquí os dejo el fic, si sois de lágrima fácil (no se si lloraréis al final... Es mi intención...) tener al lado pañuelos ^^**

**1 besito**

**Ciao~**

* * *

**Tú presencia**

Me había levantado con ganas de leer. Pero no uno de esos muchos libros que tengo en mi biblioteca que hablan de filosofía, matemáticas y demás, perfectamente apilados. No. Quería leer uno sobre hechizos.

Y no es porque no supiera ya muchos conjuros. Que va. Solo necesitaba vengarme de cierto francés pervertido que no dejaba de acosarme. Y no miento. Que ayer, por la noche, me lo encontré dentro de mi armario, totalmente desnudo y con una de esas sonrisas que tan nervioso me ponen en la cara… Por supuesto, le eché de mi casa sin contemplaciones. ¿Quién se había creído que era?

Y, ahora, por su culpa, me daba algo de reparo utilizar mi ropa. Tendré que echarla a lavar inmediatamente. _Bloody Git! _Con mucho pesar y algo de trabajo, saque todos los trajes y baje a poner la lavadora. Era lo primero de todo. No podía ir desnudo por la casa. Eso no es de caballeros. Comencé a meter la ropa, habiéndola separado previamente por colores, percatándome de la limpieza que debía hacer en mi armario. ¡Allí había trajes que deberían de estar en un museo!

Saque el móvil y me apunté una pequeña nota. _"Visitar al sastre". _Sí, eso haría hoy al terminar de desayunar y secar la ropa. Entré en la cocina tras dejar la lavadora en marcha y comencé a prepararme el desayuno. Deliciosos Scones que calenté un poco en el horno con el dulce sabor de té Earl Grey. Nada mejo para comenzar una mañana. Me senté en la mesa y comencé a degustar mi maravillosa comida.

No sé porqué se empeñaban todos en decir que mi comida era asquerosa. ¡Es la más rica del mundo! _Stupid countries! _Me llevé la taza a los labios cuando escuché un fuerte ruido proveniente del sótano. "_El viento_" pensé mientras entrecerraba los ojos nuevamente y volvía a beber de mi taza. Pero, el ruido volvió a sonar por toda la casa destrozando el cómodo silencio que se había formado.

-Más vale que no sea ese francés o no tendrá tierra para esconderse –murmuré tras tomarme el té rápidamente antes de que se enfriara y levantarme abruptamente de la silla.

Los ruidos se habían hecho cada vez más comunes y fuertes a medida que bajaba las escaleras y llegaba a la puerta del sótano. Apreté el pomo con fuerza mientras con la otra sujetaba el paraguas que me había agenciado al bajar. Obviamente, y aunque soy un caballero cortés, no soy estúpido. Si resultaba, por casualidades de la vida, que no era el francés y que resultaban ser ladrones, no pensaba estar desprotegido. Sería del género tonto. Y yo no era tonto. Ni mucho menos.

Entré dentro del sótano y encendí la luz, quedándome tras el marco de la puerta y observando la destartalada habitación. ¿De verdad estaba tan mal cuidada? Fruncí el ceño levemente y entré dentro, balanceando de un lado a otro el paraguas cual bate de béisbol.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –pregunté con toda la seriedad que pude-. Si hay alguien aquí, que salga inmediatamente y deje de jugar con mi paciencia.

-Meow

Parpadeé varias veces sin terminar de creerme lo que había escuchado. ¿Eso era un maullido, agudo y dulce?

-¿Cómo que "Meow"? –pregunté en voz alta tras volver a escuchar otro maullido.

Me acerqué hasta una de las estanterías y posé mi mirada en una de las cajas. Un pequeño gato marrón salió de la caja, golpeándome en el hombro y provocándome un susto del copón que desencadenó en una caída de magnitudes épicas y vergonzosas contra otra estantería, cayéndome algo en la cabeza que nubló mi campo de visión durante unos segundos haciéndome soltar una serie de improperios no dignos de un caballero como yo.

-_Fucking shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ –maldije mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

Agarré el objeto que había caído contra mi cabeza y haciendo peligrar mi estado de salud, como el haberme abierto una brecha, cuando, observé con detenimiento lo que mis manos apretaban con fuerza.

Era una pequeña caja de madera, lacada en blanco y con decoración sencilla en dorado, cuyo interior estaba acolchado en terciopelo rojo y en la que guardaba unos botecitos de cristal pequeños, manchados con una sustancia de color azul seca, con unas plumas de escribir despeluchadas al lado.

-¿Botes de tinta? –me pregunté en voz altaCreí que ya no quedaba ninguno –murmuré mientras cerraba la caja y la colocaba en el armario nuevamente.

Con más cuidado del que ya tenía al entrar, caminé por la habitación esquivando trastos y más trastos que me habían acompañado durante la vida. Hasta llegar al fondo de la habitación. Un gran baúl de madera junto a algo alargado cubierto por una sábana ennegrecida por el tiempo, el polvo y la humedad parecía esperarme. Aunque claro, ya sabía yo que eso era totalmente imposible.

Me acerqué todavía más al baúl cuando, de pronto, un ruido seco retumbó por toda la casa, asustando al gato que me había estado acompañando todo el tiempo, tirando diversos objetos en su huída por las estanterías. Algo cayó nuevamente sobre mi cabeza, cegándome, privándome de la capacidad de ver, por lo que comencé a gritar como loco.

-¡Ah! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! –grité como un loco hasta que caí en la idea de quitármelo de encima yo mismo. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, apreté con fuerza lo que me había caído y, al notar su tacto suave, lo apreté con fuerza y tiré de él-. Esto es…

Una mantita. Una pequeña mantita de bebé. Vieja, revenida por el tiempo, carcomida por las polillas, sucia, con olor a humedad… Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y me dejé caer en el suelo al tiempo que abrazaba la mantita contra mi pecho. Los recuerdos no tardaron en venir a mi mente de la manera más cruel posible.

_"-¿Quién eres? ¿Vas a ser mi hermano mayor? –preguntaste tras elegirme sobre el pervertido de Francia."_

Podía escuchar tu voz… Allí, en aquella habitación en la que me sabía solo.

_"-¡Arthur, has venido! –gritaste al verme bajar del barco, al tiempo que te tirabas encima de mí para abrazarme."_

Sonreí involuntariamente al recordar tus palabras, siempre llenas de cariño.

_"-¡¿Son para mí?! ¡¿De verdad?! –preguntaste asombrado y emocionado al coger la caja de madera llena de soldaditos."_

Eras tan lindo.

_"-¡Me encanta la comida que haces! –exclamaste metiéndote en la boca otro tenedor del pescado que había preparado."_

Siempre me regalabas una de tus mejores sonrisas.

_"-¡Jo! ¡Pero sí soy un chico mayor! –contestaste con un puchero al mandarte a la cama a dormir, alegando que era tarde."_

Hasta cuando tenías uno de tus berrinches eras lindo.

_"-¡Arthur, Arthur! ¡Mira cuánto he crecido! ¡Ya soy todo un hombre! –dijiste poniéndote a mi lado moviendo las manos con rapidez y comparando nuestras alturas, mientras yo te miraba con un deje de tristeza."_

¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de aquel final? ¿De aquel final que estaba mostrándose de forma tan llamativa?

_"-¡Pero no podemos pagar más impuestos! ¡La gente no tiene tanto dinero! ¡Se morirá de hambre! –reclamaste cuando te informé de las órdenes tomadas por la cámara."_

No debí pedirte aquello, pero las órdenes eran las órdenes. Y me dolía verte tan apurado.

_"-Inglaterra, quiero la Independencia. Es momento de que me cuide yo solo –murmuraste sin aquella alegría que te caracterizaba aquella tarde en que fui a visitarte."_

¿Por qué? Tus palabras se clavaron en mi corazón como cien puñales al rojo vivo.

_"-Inglaterra… Es lo mejor para ambos… -musitaste bajo la lluvia, mientras yo permanecía arrodillado con las lágrimas cayéndome por las mejillas."_

¡No! ¡No podías irte! ¡No podías dejarme solo! ¡¿Ya no soy tu hermano mayor?!

_"-¡Sí! ¡Soy independiente! –gritaste de alegría aquel cuatro de Julio, fecha maldita desde ese entonces para mí, sin tomar en cuenta mi cara de depresión o mis sentimientos."_

Tu alegría era mi desdicha. Tu independencia, mi condena. Nada ahora tenía sentido. Solo intuía que mi decadencia como imperio comenzaba.

_"-¡Inglaterra! ¡Mira lo que he construido! ¿A que tú no tienes de estos? –preguntaste mientras me enseñabas un avión de madera, el primero de la historia que se elevaba a motor."_

Siempre intentabas hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada malo entre nosotros. No sabes lo equivocado que estabas… Desde hace años que odio las tormentas, que odio la lluvia… Odio mi ciudad cuando está gris… Todo por tu culpa.

_"-¡Inglaterra! ¡Tienes que divertirte más! –exclamaste después de una reunión mundial."_

¿Divertirme? ¡Ja! Dejé de divertirme en el momento en que me pediste la Independencia… Mis ganas de vivir se fueron en cuanto mi firma se posó en el papel que lo ratificaba… Mi alegría se fue cuando dejaste de llamarme Arthur, de dedicarme una de tus sonrisas…

Sí… Había pasado mucho tiempo… Tal vez demasiado… Y los recuerdos junto con tus palabras me dolían en el alma. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? Debí vigilarte mejor, no debía dejar que Francia se acercara a ti con el juguete de la Independencia… ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Solo, a la intemperie… A la crueldad de las demás naciones? ¿Es que no merecía un poco de tu cariño, el mismo que entregas a cualquiera que se acerca a ti? ¿Me odias por los errores cometidos en el pasado? ¿Cuándo dejaste de llamarme Arthur para tratarme tan formal y fríamente?

Sin embargo, y pese a que sentía un dolor en el pecho más grande que durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando bombardearon mis ciudades y mi gente moría sin que yo pudiese hacer nada… Mis ojos… Había comenzado a llorar…

Mis mejillas estaban mojadas, tirantes, por culpa del salitre de mis lágrimas… Y, no me di cuenta de cuando apreté con más fuerza la mantita, tú mantita… Mis nudillos ahora estaban blancos por la fuerza.

Giré la cabeza levemente mientras me apoyaba en el baúl, con él a mis espaldas. La sábana que cubría el objeto a su lado, cayó y, como si de una cruel burla del destino se tratase, descubrió un espejo, en el que me vi, no solo a mí… Si no a ti, pequeño, feliz y abrazándome.

Demostrándome que jamás, aunque lo intentara, volverían aquellos tiempos en los que mi felicidad había estado completa. En que tú eras mi todo, mis ganas de vivir, de sonreír, de ser mejor en todo…

-¡Alfred! –grité desgarradoramente mientras dejaba salir los gemidos de dolor provocados por mi llanto.

No sé si fue producto de mi imaginación o qué, pero, el reflejo del espejo se movió, haciendo que me abrazaras con más fuerza mientras decías con tu pequeña voz infantil:

_"-¡Te quiero muchísimo, Arthur! ¡No importa lo que pase, yo siempre te querré!"_

* * *

**_Bueno, pues hasta aquí la historia._**

**_¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No?_**

**_Las imágenes, están subidas a mi tumblr... Cuya dirección está puesta en mi perfil, por si alguien quiere verlas._**

**_Y hasta aquí me despido..._**

**_Bye~_**


End file.
